


Love and Vengeance Run Red

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Series: A War Against Lions [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark is a badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Faceless Arya, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Police, SWAT, The Faceless Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: News of the Lannisters' nefarious plan has come to light. Now is the time to end their power and cruelty once and for all. Officer Gendry Waters yearns for the justice and revenge sought by taking down the Lannisters. Yet his heart also seeks the truth behind Arya Stark and if his affections for her can be reciprocated. Can they take down those that inflicted so much pain in their lives while rekindling the flame of romance or will more blood of the innocent drench the streets of King's Landing?





	Love and Vengeance Run Red

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my friends! The final part! I just want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked and left comments! You guys are the absolute best!  
> Without further ado... :)

 

Almost two week after Arya Stark walked out of the King’s Landing Police Department, a body was found washed up on the beach shore. Only through fingerprints were they able to identify the naked body. The next day the news was all over the media and newspapers of the demise of Petyr Baelish. What the media did not report, for it stayed off the official police reports, was that sliced into Baelish’s chest was the statement ‘the North remembers’. No one understood and theories abounded. Officer Gendry Waters knew what that meant…but kept his mouth shut. The pull of revenge was too strong for her to resist. The temptation to right the wrongs and slay her demons called to her. He could only hope it brought her some form of peace.

The following week, after the discovery of Baelish’s body, chaos ensued for the department. They scrambled to infiltrate Baelish’s organization as much as they could, to end the corruption and greed he bestowed upon the world around him. Gendry kept busy, throwing himself into the work. The SWAT team went on several successful raids that week and everyone was in high spirits. It felt like they were finally making progress with cleaning up the streets of King’s Landing. There had been no new information of the Lannister organization but the officers knew with Baelish dead, a large chunk of the Lannister’s armor was now gone. Soon enough they would be able to go in for the kill.

Gendry kept up appearances, not allowing himself to fall into depression or reckless behavior. Something in his core told him that he had not seen the last of Arya. He could only pray that it was true. Her stuff was still at his apartment, waiting for her return. It was dumb but he could not convince himself to throw it out. It was a fool’s hope really. Yet he clung to it. It was at the end of the third week since Arya left that the gods answered Gendry’s prayers.

SWAT team leader Sandor Clegane and Gendry were out scoping a suspicious warehouse when Clegane received an unexpected phone call. He answered, listening mutely for thirty seconds and responded with a gruff, “on our way”. Quickly he turned the unmarked police car around they were riding in and headed towards the department.

Before Gendry could ask, Clegane blurted out the information. “Arya Stark and another Faceless Man are with Dondarrion. He wants us back for the update.”

It took a moment for Gendry to remember how to breath. The air felt sucked from his lungs. His mind whirled with questions but there was only one overarching thought…she was back!

“You alright there, Waters?”

“Yeah. Yes, sir.”

Clegane quirked his single eyebrow. “Humph. Don’t do anything fuckin’ stupid. We need this godsdamned information they’re sharing.”

Gendry understood, he really did. No matter what happened, he was going to have to lay aside his personal feelings and focus on the work. They had to take down the Lannisters. That was the number one priority. A piece of him, located within his chest, could not help but wonder how she was going to react to seeing him. Did she miss him? Had she even thought about him? Gods, he was angry at her for walking away but the deeper pain came from the absence of her presence in his life now. It had only been a few days when she stayed with him after leaving the hospital, but it felt like the beginning of a new life. He never realized how much he needed her constant presence in his world until he had it…and then lost it. The way they moved around each, how they went about their day, it was so synchronized. The teasing, the flirting, the companionship, the nightmares, it entwined his heart to hers and now he feared what that meant.

They walked into the department and were directed towards the large conference room. Several men were already sitting in the chairs, various departments represented. Whatever was going on was big. Never before had Gendry felt so out of place. Yes, he was second-in-command to Clegane and knew he held respect from his fellow officers, but never before had he been involved in a multi-department planning. His body tensed, on edge, but there was nothing he could do. He followed Clegane as they took open seats around the large, wooden conference table. Eyes scanning those already present, he noticed the captain and one other from the fire department, someone from the bomb squad, and two from the medical technicians. A couple minutes later, a tall man dressed in the white uniform of the Guard came in and took a seat.

Several tense, silent, minutes after, Police Chief Beric Dondarrion walked through the door along with two others and closed the door behind him.

“Good afternoon. Thank you all for coming on such short notice.” Dondarrion said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

One of the men around the table made a joking comment but Gendry did not hear it. Instead his entire focus was on Arya whom stood against the wall, arms crossed over her small chest. This was the Arya he remembered first meeting all those months ago. She wore combat boots, jeans with a black tank top under a leather jacket. Her face was impassive, eyes hard and cold. This was the Faceless Arya, who was the goddess of chaos and retribution. This was the Arya, who with a sharp look, could bring grown men crumbling to their knees. She was a hurricane of wrath and authority. Yet, his mind scrambled to remember Arya as he last saw her…his Arya: the one who took her first sip of tea in the morning with an almost sinful moan, who laughed at the comedy movies they watched, held him tight during the night to ward off her nightmares, who ran her fingers through his hair after they finished making love and laughed at Davos’ funny stories from his many years as a officer. There were no hints of that Arya…his Arya in the woman who stood before him. His heart broke a little further as he wondered what had happened since he last saw her. Was she forced to endure her nightmares alone? Was anyone making sure she was resting and eating? The shadows under her eyes made him doubt it. He could not help but notice she had not glanced his way once since walking in.

Dondarrion spoke up and Gendry reluctantly turned his attention back to his boss. “We’ve gotten some real intel on the Lannisters that…well…is truly fucked up.” The police chief gestured to the man sitting on his right that had walked in with him and Arya. Gendry immediately recognized him as the man Arya had left with. “This is Jaqen H’ghar and behind him is Cat, both Faceless Men. Cat has been working in collaboration with our department for several months now to take down the Lannisters. Now, Jaqen is going to tell you all what they explained to me earlier and from there we will devise a plan. Jaqen…”

The brunet sat like he had a steel rod instead of a spinal cord. He pressed the tips of his fingers together as he surveyed those in the room before opening his mouth. “A man has been working undercover for the Lannisters for a year now. Cercei and Jamie Lannister arrived in King’s Landing yesterday. They plan on moving all their resources from here to their home at Casterly Rock.”

The fire department chief was the first to broach a question. “What kind of resources are you talking about?”

“Weapons…specifically, a highly specialized tank they plan to sell to a war lord across the Narrow Sea.”

“Fucking cunts.” Clegane muttered beside Gendry.

“How did they plan on getting a tank out without anyone noticing? They couldn’t have planned on just driving it through one of the gates.” The man from the bomb squad fumed.

Jaqen held perfectly still as he answered their question. “No, they have a pyromaester working for them. Apparently he was commissioned to create as much wildfire as he could. The assistants he used were killed after each batch so no one would know the extent of how much he had.”

“How much do they have? Where have they been keeping it?”

Jaqen looked behind him at Arya before turning back to the leaders of the first responder departments. “They have been storing it under the Red Keep in the old dungeons and have enough to easily blow up the fish market. We believe their plan is to create a diversion so while everyone is trying to put out the flames and save the docks, they will do exactly as you said, Chief…they will drive their tank and weapons through one of the gates.”

A shockwave of horror flew through the room as those hearing the information for the first time digested what the Lannisters’ nefarious plan was. Gendry knew the Lannisters were cruel and cared more about money than lives but this…even this was far beyond what he thought them capable of. So many people had their livelihoods near or on the docks, particularly lower to middle class folks. People who did not have the money to fall back on if their homes and jobs were destroyed. He glanced over and saw the tightness around Arya’s mouth…the number of lives potentially lost or destroyed was not lost on her.

“Seven hells.” The Guard rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s the plan? What’s our timeline?”

Dondarrion leaned forward, his single eye meeting Jaqen’s gaze for a fleeting moment before looking over to the Guard. “We know Cercei and Jamie are staying near the Great Baelor. Two teams will hit simultaneously, one to get the twins and the other to recover the wildfire and tank. We cannot lose this opportunity to get them. Jaqen will coordinate and lead a team to the Red Keep. The other team to get the twins will be led by Cat.”

The captain from the fire department looked from Dondarrion to Arya and back. He huffed and planted his hands on the table. “No offense, Chief, but how capable is that girl at leading an important mission like this? She looks far too young for this.”

Gendry opened his mouth to defend Arya, furious at the idiot for doubting her…especially after introduced as a Faceless Man. Before words could slip past his lips, a knife flew through the air and landed hilt up in the small space between the captain’s hands on the table with a loud thud. There was no warning. No one had seen her move. The air crackled with the rising hostility. All eyes were trained on Arya as she stalked around the table. Her eyes though pierced the idiot and forced him immobile in his chair.

“I will take the godsdamned Lannisters down with or without anyone’s help…” the terrifying beauty softly said but her words rang out with the strength of dragonglass, “…and if anyone tries to stop me, they will severely regret it.” She leaned over his chair, plucking her knife out of the table as she glared at the man who insulted her.

No one dared to move or practically breathe. Arya continued to stare down the captain who insulted her, never backing down.

“SWAT will work with Cat.” Clegane spoke up his gruff voice almost a growl. “We can handle Cercei and Jamie and don’t need anyone fuckin’ this up.”

“Good, everyone else will work with Jaqen on containing the wildfire and disabling the tank before someone decides to use it here. We’ll split the paramedics between the two.” Dondarrion looked around. “We’ll get warrants for these places to raid tonight. How many people can be sparred?”

As Dondarrion talked, Arya gave a brief nod to Clegane as she stepped away from the fire department’s captain. For the briefest moment, her eyes met Gendry’s and it felt like the world froze. Then it was gone. She returned to her prior place behind Jaqen, focusing on the discussion happening around the table.

A plan was thrown together quickly then everyone dispersed to let their people know and to prepare for the raids. The atmosphere was tense with everyone knowing what was at stake if something went wrong. Yet there was an anticipation that the biggest illegal weapons dealers in Westeros might finally get taken off the streets. Lives could be saved. Families whole. Once only a dream now had the potential to be fulfilled. When those representing the other departments dispersed, Clegane and Gendry approached Dondarrion for their order. Jaqen and Arya stood off to the side speaking in a different language, looking like they were making their own plans.

“Want us to prep the team?” Clegane asked as Dondarrion gave a quick glance to the two Faceless Men.

“Yes, make sure they are ready by 18:00. I’ll get the warrants.”

“I can go scout the house the twins are staying at. See how many bodyguards they have.” Gendry commented, desperately keeping his eyes away from Arya. He had to focus on the mission now. So many years had he dreamt of the day they would finally cut the head off the snake of the Lannister organization. He had to focus on that. Scouting would occupy his mind and time, keep his traitorous thoughts from drifting to her.

“Good.” Dondarrion nodded, turning to Gendry. “Cat mentioned Gregor is there as Cercei’s personal bodyguard. Let’s confirm that.”

Gendry could feel Clegane stiffen beside him. Although it was known, it still could not be easy to hear one’s older brother was protecting those that caused so many unnecessary deaths. Although from what he had heard from others and the rare, vague mentions from Clegane, Gregor fit right in with the Lannister pride and cruelty.

Clegane spoke, his gruff voice taking a steel edge. “If Gregor is there, I’ll deal with him. He owes me.”

“Ok.” Dondarrion hesitantly agreed. “Gendry, go and look…”

“No! Waters is with me.”

The three police officers turned at Arya’s unexpected interruption.

“Cat…” Jaqen grabbed her arm but she knocked it away and glared at him for a moment before taking a step away. Gendry could feel himself bristle at the Faceless Man’s attempt to subdue her. It was irrational but he did not like that man touching her. Then he shook himself out of his inner musings as Arya spoke to him.

“Ready? Let’s take your truck.” Without waiting for him, she walked out of the conference room.

A look at Clegane and Dondarrion only showed amusement but Jaqen’s gaze practically shot daggers at him. Quickly Gendry followed after her, mixed emotions rolling through him. She grabbed his keys out of his desk drawer and headed down the long, back hallway leading to the back parking lot and his truck. Not saying a word, he obediently followed, internally wrestling with his thoughts. Why did she want him specifically to go with her? Where were they going? Should he ask where she had been? Would she bring it up? He felt like a fool with how desperately he wanted to reach out and take her hand, pull her against him and claim her lips. Seven hells, he hated how much he missed her and having her here physically but millions of miles away mentally, almost hurt worse.

 

* * *

 

Arya sped out of the parking lot, one hand on the wheel and the other on the stick shift. Sitting in the passenger seat, he wanted to ask where they were going but kept his mouth shut based on the look on her face. Her eyes were hard, staring forward, steel gray that could pierce stone. Lips pressed together in an taut line. A faint furrow to her brow. Her hand gripping the stick shift was too tight…almost a white-knuckle grip. A tension seeped into his shoulders, mirroring hers. He wondered what had her so on edge.

Soon a terrible recognition sank into his mind and he almost audibly groaned. They were driving through Flea Bottom, approaching an apartment building that he had only visited once before…with her.

“We’re meeting Varys, aren’t we?”

She parked the truck down the street from the building. “You have a gun on you?”

That seemed to be enough of an answer. Roughly he opened the glove compartment and retrieved the small handgun he kept hidden there. With a nod, she exited the truck and started down the street. Grumbling to himself and slipping the gun against his lower back, he caught up to her. He could not help but notice that the entire time they had been in each other’s presence she purposefully refused to meet his eyes, except for the once in the conference room. Silently they walked to the poor apartment building, in desperate need of some repairs. Trained eyes followed them from those lingering on the sidewalk, assessing and scrutinizing. No one made to stop or question them thankfully. Between the tension rolling off the pair of them, a fight would have easily broken out if their way was interrupted. Once inside, they immediately headed to the stairs and ascended the four flights. Memories from the last time they came flittered across his mind. The teasing they shared and his confusion yet excitement that she had chosen him to go with her. He wanted to chuckle. He felt almost similar to then but now there was a twinge of fear and a heap of hurt in the mix. Nothing involving Arya Stark could be simple.

As they entered the fourth floor hallway, Gendry’s whirling mind could no longer take the lack of communication and anticipation. He reached forward and grabbed her arm. “Arya, what are we doing here?”

She whipped around so quick and knocked his hand off her it felt like it happened in the span of a single blink. “Do you have my back?”

“What?”

A frustrated sigh left her mouth before she took a half step, bringing her closer to him. She tilted her head up to meet his gaze brazenly. Her voice was a harsh whisper as she repeated her question. “You said you’d always be there for me. So… Do. You. Have. My. Back?”

“Always.” The word slipped out before his mind caught up with what he said, yet it was the gods-honest truth. Bright blue eyes held stormy gray eyes for a long moment. It felt as if she was scourging his soul with her gaze, searching for the lies, the dishonesty in his single word. He held firm. He would not back down. Staring back he witnessed something flash across her eyes that made him tense further. Fear. It was there but masked. Fear of what though? He could feel his hand drift towards his lower back, wanting to grip his handgun, ready to protect and defend her. What was going on?

Suddenly and without a word, she whipped back around and headed towards the very same apartment they had met Varys last time. He took a deep breath then followed. There was no way he would let her meet Varys alone if he could help it. Although soft-looking, he was the Spider…he was dangerous. The dingy apartment looked the exact same as the last time they visited all those weeks ago. The dilapidated wallpaper barely clung to the walls, the mysterious stains still clouded the carpet. The scent of cigarette smoke and piss permeated the air, along with…lavender? Gendry did not have time to decipher the unexpected smell as he closed the door behind him. Varys sat in the familiar black recliner, his hands hidden in the huge sleeves of his over-robe. This time instead of taking a seat on the gross couch, Arya stepped forward to the coffee table just in front of the recliner and couch. She pulled a small envelope out of her back pocket and roughly tossed it onto the table.

“As requested. The proof you wanted.” She stated, clasping her hands behind her back.

Varys leaned forward, a well-manicured hand easing out of a sleeve to grasp the envelope delicately. “Thank you, my dear. It was lovely doing business with you. Until next time.”

“Don’t plan on it.” She turned, starting back towards the door. Gendry grasped the door handle, ready to open it but froze as Varys’ honeyed voice spoke again.

“Officer Gendry Waters, still pretending to be her bodyguard? We know you mean more to her than that.” He chuckled before continuing. “I have an offer for you…do a small favor for me and I’ll give you the information you have spent years wondering…who your father is. Oh yes, simple as that. Don’t you desire to know who he is? Is he alive or dead? We can help each other.”

“Leave him out of this.” Arya spat out, moving slightly to stand in front of Gendry as if to physically protect him from Varys’ poisoned words.

A tinkling giggle erupted form the strange man. “You do care for him, my dear. How peculiar. Not very Faceless of you…mmm? My offer still stands, Officer Waters.”

He could feel the temptation of the knowledge. His father…to finally know the truth. His whole life he had wondered, his mother refusing to speak about him. But there was a catch…the “small favor” owed to Varys. With the smirk on his plump lips as he said it, Gendry could only guess the favor for Varys was not strictly legal nor truly “small”.

“Fuck off.” Arya glared before looking at Gendry. “Let’s go.”

Before Varys could respond, the two walked out of the apartment and down the hallway. As they reached the top of the stairs, Gendry stopped and crossed his arms. “Arya, what’s going on? What was that all about?”

“It doesn’t matter now. It’s over.”

“Like hell it doesn’t matter. He knew me! He knows my father!” He grabbed her arm, pushing her against the wall. “I’m here for you. I’ll always have your back, but that doesn’t mean I’m ok with being ignorant. Talk to me.”

She paused, meeting his eyes. He did not know what she saw but after a long moment she gave a curt nod. “Follow me.” She softly said before moving down the stairs as silently as a ghost.

She led them down to the second floor and along one of the long hallways. As Gendry started to open his mouth, Arya stopped in front of apartment 227. He glanced over his shoulder behind them. It was assumed Varys had visual and audio recordings watching the hallways and stairs, probably some if not all of the apartments. It made sense that Arya would not want to speak where Varys could hear but he was surprised where she led him, as if it would not be unusual for her to stop here. No one was luckily in the hallways although sounds of a TV and someone singing loudly drifted under the doors nearby. Arya fiddled with the doorknob. With a quick glance, Gendry realized she was picking the lock. He rolled his eyes. Why would things never be easy with her. They were going to get caught. Something bad was bound to happen. Gods, she was going to be the death of him.

“Shut up.” She muttered.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I can hear you thinking.”

He smirked as he watched her slip the lockpick into a pocket on her jeans and open the door easily. This apartment was similar to the one they visited Varys in but with less stains on the carpet and the distinct lack of piss smell. It still smelled like cigarettes but also somewhat of bleach.

“What do you want to know?” Arya stomped to the middle of the room then turned to look at him, arms crossed. A look of steel mounted her face as all her inner walls went up preventing his words from penetrating her.

“Gods, Arya.” He ran a hand through his hair. There were so many questions…what did he need to know? How could he earn her trust again? What did he want out of this conversation? “Did Varys help you get to Baelish? And don’t lie to me about that. I know it was you. I kept your secret. Is that what the envelope was about? His payment of information for helping you?”

“Yes. Are we done?”

Locking the door behind him, he took a step closer to her. “How does he know who I am? Who my father is?”

“Why would I know? Just cause he says he knows something doesn’t mean its true.”

“Why wouldn’t you let me take his offer?”

“You’d be a damn idiot to take it! What he would have you do in return would be far worse.”

“So why did you take it? Why can you use him and I can’t?”

“Is this about finding out about who your father is? Seven hells, I’ll find out if you want. Don’t let him hold something over your head. You’ll never be free.”

“So you’re just looking out for me, huh? Trying to protect me?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gendry. I’m going back to the department.”

He reached out to stop her but before he could get a good grip, she snatched his hand. Using his momentum, she threw him over her hip and he landed on his back, her knee in his chest. They stared at each other, both breathing hard. Blue eyes staring into gray eyes. So many things unsaid between them. So many questions. The air crackled with the tension. With a huff, Arya stood up and shook her head as if trying to clear it. Slowly she took a step back and then another towards the door.

“You left me.” The words tasted like acid as Gendry murmured them, staring up at the ceiling.

Arya froze, dropping her chin to her chest.

Moving slowly, Gendry sat up watching her. “You left me, Arya.”

“I know.”

“I thought you trusted me…I thought we had moved beyond the lies you so easily say. I thought we were more.”

“I had to.”

He stood up, anger flooding through him. “No, you didn’t. Was it about killing Baelish? Dammit to all seven hells! I would have helped you! I would have slit the bastard’s throat for you. Why didn’t you trust me?”

“It wasn’t that! I have a duty, an obligation. I couldn’t stay!” Her voice rose in anger to match his own.

“Why not? Tell me…what’s this duty that’s so important? Does it have to do with Jaqen?”

“No, he reminded me of it. I lost sight and he corrected me. I have to take the Lannisters down. Even if it kills me. I’ll kill every one of them first!”

He moved to tower over her, chest heaving. “Don’t you dare talk about you dying. Don’t you say that!”

She spat the next words into his face. “I’ll gladly sacrifice my life if it means the Lannisters are dead.”

“STOP IT!” He reared back and punched the wall next to her. “You aren’t allowed to die! You hear me! You are worth more than this. I promise you, we will take the Lannisters down. Their blood will run in the streets but you will live, damn it!”

“You can’t stop me.”

“No, but I’ll always have your back, remember? I’d take a bullet for you.” His voice softened as he looked down at her.

She shook her head, trying to deny his words. “No, that’s not your…you shouldn’t…”

“But I will…for you I would…why did you leave, Arya?”

She hesitated, eyes cast downward. It was several silent moments before she replied. Her next words spoken so softly that had he not been so focused on her, he could have missed them. “You were becoming more important than the mission. I couldn’t have that.”

“Oh, Arya.” He tipped her chin up to met his eyes once again. “I’m here for you. I won’t make you choose.”

Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. “I’m a dealer of death. I’m the reason to fear the shadows. You…you are good and help people. I can’t…”

“Hey, look at me. Yes, you’re fucking terrifying but you’re also loyal and passionate. You want the world to be better than it is. You’re strong and reckless but I wouldn’t want you any other way. You hear me? I want you just the way you are, darkness and all. Because you’re more than that. You’re perfect.” He was not sure where those words came from but the raw truth dripped from each word like blood dripping from a wound. There was no one else like her and she had ruined him for any other woman. Yes, she had issues, some probably so deeply rooted she did into even know they existed. But he wanted her and would fight every day for her.

She slipped from under him, taking a few steps into the room, moving as if in a dream. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, I do. I think you’re pushing me away because you don’t trust this…because you’re scared you’ll get hurt.”

“I’m Faceless.” She roared at him, anger renewed. “I fear nothing!”

“Prove it. Even Varys could see you care about me. Stop lying to yourself and me.”

“FUCK YOU, GENDRY WATERS!”

“Is that an invitation?” He spread his arms out, unable to suppress the smirk that accompanied his statement. It was something she had said to him so long ago. “But then again, you already did, sweetheart.”

She stared at him as if trying to decipher his comment, head tilted to the right. For a moment she looked so lost, so confused. He waited though. She had to make the decision. This was her choice. Gods, he could only hope it was the right choice. He did not know how he would be able to give her up again.

Finally she shook her head slowly. “I hate you.”

Shock shot through him but before he could respond, she moved. In the span of a blink, she flew the few steps over to him. Grabbing his head, she crashed her lips against his. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, needing her closer. It felt so good, so right to have her in his arms, like the alignment of the world had been off a few degrees but now everything was realigned, everything was perfect. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips which she opened. Plundering her mouth with his tongue, he could not hold back the guttural groan. One hand cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss while the other grabbed her firm ass. Gods, she had a body he could never get enough of. Her hands pulled his head harder, drawing him closer, curving her body against his. The kisses, the touches all conveyed a desperation, a longing that had to be fulfilled. If not satisfied, it felt like they would die. The only way to save themselves was in the intimacy granted in the moment, as if it would grant an invisible shield around them.

 Once they surfaced for air, his kisses and tongue trailed down her neck, tasting as much of her sweet skin as he could. Desperate for the reminder of her taste, her sounds, her touch; his body craved her like a drug…and he needed a fix now. He bit the crook where her should met her neck marking her as his. The sharp intake of breath of hers as her hands clawed at his shirt only encouraged him. Quickly he soothed the spot with his tongue, intending to leave several of his marks all over her. She was his and his alone. Hastily she started pushing his shirt up as her mouth claimed his again. The offending article of clothing fell onto the floor simultaneously as her leather jacket dropped nearby. Their hands and mouths seemed unable to abandon each other longer than a heartbeat as if the other would suddenly vanish if gone too long.

His hands roamed over her body, trying to remove her clothing as quickly as possible. There was one thing that his hands continued to come across which made him laugh. “Damn, how many knives do you have on you?” He counted at least five that he had taken off of her, hidden all over her body.

“Shut up and get naked faster.”

She did not have to order him twice. With a reckless abandonment and sloppy kisses, the rest of their clothing somehow managed to tangle up on the floor. Arya unbuttoned his jeans and tugged those and his boxes down as he worked on removing her black tank top and jeans. Discarding their shoes had been precarious but in the heat of the moment, it mattered not. Their movements were graceless, fueled by desire and desperation. He practically ripped her underwear off her before plunging a finger into her heat. A moan slipped out of her as she bit his chest, unable to escape him, nor wanting to.

“Seven hells, Arya, you’re so wet already.” He easily slipped another finger into her loving the sound of her gasp as he stretched her and the tightness around his fingers. Leaning over he sucked on the side of her neck, knowing it always drove her wild. “Do you want me to fuck you good and hard? Make you cum and scream my name?”

“Yes, Gendry. Please.” Her hips were already bucking with his fingers inside her. The breathy whimpers of hers filling the air.

“First you have to beg me. Beg me to fuck you.”

Her pupils were blown wide, arms wrapped around his neck to keep her upright. “Dammit! Stop teasing me!”

He chuckled darkly, before whispering in her ear. “Come on, vixen. I want to hear you beg.” He thrust his fingers in harder causing her to gasp in pleasure.

“I will fucking stab you if you don’t…OH!”

“Not good enough, I need to hear you beg.”

Quickly she reached down and grabbed his erect cock then hotly breathed into his ear. “Gendry, I want you to fuck me. Seven hells, I need your cock inside of me!”

Immediately he picked her up, hands under her bare ass, as her legs wrapped around his waist. His cock twitched against their stomachs, the friction driving him crazy. Her mouth devoured his, a lustful neediness that he happily gave into. Vaguely paying attention he walked them over to the wooden kitchen table. There were a few papers and coasters on its surface. Not for long. With a single swipe of his arm, it all was dashed to the floor, clearing the table. He sat her down, taking to sucking on her chest and breasts, desperate to leave his mark everywhere he could. She arched her back, breath coming in heavy, submitting herself to his tongue and teeth. Her hands clawed at him but it only enthralled him. His Arya, his vixen…she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He lavished his affections on her, his name gasped from her parted lips, eyes already closed in ecstasy. Before he could stop her, she grasped his cock and plunged it inside of her needy heat. They both moaned at the sensation. It felt so right, so good. He felt like a god inside of her. One day she would be the death of him. Right now though, he soared through all seven heavens.

Roughly he shoved her down, laying her on her back against the wooden table. His hands traveled down her breasts to her hips before gripping them tightly. Another time he might worry about leaving bruises but right now he needed her and she needed him.

“Better hold on, sweetheart.” He growled out before beginning to thrust into her with a reckless abandonment. Each pounding, each thrust shook the table. Her legs tightened around him, her hands gripping the table, at his arms, anything to ground herself.

“Yes! Yes! Don’t fucking stop! Gendry, yes!” Arya cried, head tilted back, eyes closed.

He could feel her tightening around him, her peak coming close. His was not far off. Seeing her sprawled out before him naked and ready for him, there was nothing better. A couple hard thrusts later, she cried out crashing over the edge and falling into blissful oblivion. He followed her, practically slumping over her form from the impact. He half lay on her, breathing attempting to return to some memory of normalcy. Her breathing was just as ragged, making him smile and kiss her stomach. One of her hands reached down and played with his hair.

Once their breathing returned to normal, he stood up and pulled her up with him. As if on instinct, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her back, their foreheads pressed together. In that position, her legs still wrapped around his waist, felt more intimate than the passionate sex they just finished. He was surprised when she broke the peaceful silence.

“I missed you.” She whispered. “Even your snoring.”

He smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before tucking her head under his chin. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“We need to head back.”

“Trying to get rid of me already?”

She smacked the back of his head making him laugh. He slowly released her, glancing over her, he noticed a stack of napkins just inside the kitchen. Regretting leaving her, he grabbed them so they could clean themselves. She had told him when she stayed with him that she was on birth control so they did not have to worry about pregnancy. It was a relief because with the spontaneity their sex life seemed to have, planned protection would be impossible. Next they gathered their clothes hastily tossed about, particularly finding a hard time finding Arya’s underwear. Not that Gendry minded watching her walk around naked. It was definitely one of his favorite things to see.

“One question for you.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him as she tugged on her combat boots.

“Why did you come to this apartment specifically? I’m guessing you knew it was empty and there’s no cameras.” The question had nagged from the back of his mind but he kept it there, hoping the answer would make itself known.

She shrugged casually, slipping on her second boot.

He froze after pulling his shirt back on. “Arya?”

A mischievous smile flashed across her face.

“Oh shit.” He sighed. “Do I want to even know?”

Standing up, she sauntered over and walked her fingers up his broad chest. “This is a sort of safe house for a certain Faceless Man that he can use while in King’s Landing.”

He blanched then began to laugh. “Oh gods, we just…on his kitchen table. He’s going to kill me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Fisting his shirt, she pulled his face down to claim his mouth. She broke it off before their clothing became reacquainted with the floor. “Come on, big boy. We got some Lannisters to kill.”

“As m’lady commands.”

 

* * *

 

Hot Pie stood outside the back entrance when they returned to the department. He gave them an awkward wave as they approached, eyes shifting between the two. “Miss…Lady Arya…ah, I mean Cat….um, the chief is looking for you.”

Gendry could not help the small smile as Hot Pie awkwardly stumbled over his words. The man had always been easily intimidated and Arya gave off an aura of authority and unapproachability that did not help Hot Pie’s nervousness.

“Thanks.” She nodded to the chubby man who stood staring at her wide-eyed before looking at Gendry over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”

He watched her pass through the door before turning to this friend. “What’s going on?”

“Planning something, I think. Clegane was asking about you and if you’d returned yet. I guess SWAT is supposed to be getting dressed. You’ll be heading out soon…for whatever is going on. Do you know what’s happening? No one is saying anything.”

“Good.” Gendry ignored Hot Pie’s question as he walked through the door and started down the long hallway towards the room where their tactical clothing and gear was kept in their lockers. Hot Pie stayed right on his heels, happily chirping away.

“Sounds like some of us are asked to stay behind from our regular routes. Davos is taking lead. You know anything about that? Once SWAT rolls out, we’re supposed to follow Davos. Man, I don’t know what’s going on. I wonder if we’ll be close to Emerald Lane. I could use some of those powdered jelly donuts…”

He smiled as he listened to his friend rant. Involving Davos, Gendry could only guess that him and the other officers held back were for crowd control both at the warehouse and the house the Lannisters were at. The idea had been to keep the plan of the impending raids close to the vest so as to not accidently alert the Lannisters, but with so many people needed and involved in the double raid, it almost felt impossible for word to not spread.

Gendry and Hot Pie wandered into the locker room where the rest of SWAT, minus Clegane, were finishing dressing and gathering their stuff.

“Hey, look who finally decided to show up!” Lemoncloak called over. “Any chance you know what the hell is going on? Clegane is pretty tight-lipped about it.”

Gendry opened up his locker and pulled out his tactical pants and shirt. “Course I do.”

“Gonna share that info?”

“Nope. Above your paygrade, boy.”

That earned a few chuckles from the guys, particularly because Lemoncloak was a few years older than Gendry.

Giantsbane meandered closer, leaning with his shoulder against the lockers, a playful glint in his eyes as he teased. “So where you been? Heard our Lady Cat took you somewhere.”

“Just something that needed to get taken care of.”

“Uh huh, right.” The red-head’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Riddle and me scouted the house. Gregor is definitely there.”

“Damn it.” Gendry pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before taking off his jeans to replace with the heavier tactical pants. “We’re going to have to keep an eye on Clegane. He’s going to want to take him out single-handedly.”

“Roger that.”

“Why does Clegane want to take out Gregor single-handedly? I mean…yeah…” Hot Pie looked between Gendry and Giantsbane in confusion, shuffling from foot to foot.

“Summer child.” Giantsbane shook his head, turning to look at Stone nearby.

“What guys?”

Gendry rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt over his head. Hot Pie had a good heart but was beyond oblivious to many circumstances.

“Come on guys, I mean…whoa. What’s that?” Hot Pie’s eyes flickered from Gendry’s chest to his eyes and back.

Before Gendry could grab his tactical shirt off the bench, Giantsbane turned back and followed Hot Pie’s questioning eyeline. Immediately a broad smirk broke out and chuckled.

“What’s this, Waters?” Giantsbane poked Gendry’s chest.

A quick glance down revealed a bite mark on his skin. He did not even remember receiving it. Then he thought of all the marks he left on her and smiled. Completely worth it. He slipped his tactical shirt over his head. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Is that why you disappeared earlier? Get some action, eh?” Giantsbane waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hold up, I thought Cat was off limits. What the hells?” Lemoncloak teasingly said, watching Gendry.

Giantsbane poked Gendry again. “You’re a damn liar. You said nothing was going on between you and Cat.”

Gendry shoved Giantsbane away playfully. “None of your business.” He knew the teasing and taunting would be ridiculous. Hopefully it would not get back to Arya or if it did, she did not murder anyone. This was not exactly how he wanted to announce their relationship. They had other things to focus on now.

“Come on, loverboy, details.” Giantsbane smirked.

“Hey, does that mean the bet is still valid?” Tarly asked to the cheers of a few others.

Gendry shook his head, a faint smile on his face, as he tied on his tactical boots. He knew the guys would be relentless but he planned on keeping his mouth shut.

“What? Did you kiss her?” Hot Pie innocently asked. “Why did she bite you?”

A round of laughter erupted from those listening. Poor Hot Pie’s ears turned red as he averted his gaze. Gendry began to reevaluate his prior musings on Hot Pie’s sexual attraction…maybe he really did have a thing for food instead of people. He shuddered slightly, that was a confession he did not want to hear. Maybe he needed to try and get the poor guy laid. Giantsbane probably had a few suggestions…wasn’t Hot Pie talking about a friend named Lommy before. Seriously, who names their kid ‘Lommy’?

In a charged moment, a weighty silence hung over the group causing Gendry to look up. Arya stood in the doorway, a hint of a smile on her lips, with an obviously amused Davos beside her.

“Lady Cat!” Giantsbane had resumed his position leaning against the lockers, a teasing smirk on his face, eyes alight. “We were just talking about you and loverboy here.”

“I heard. Its ok to be jealous, Officer Giantsbane, I understand. If you ask nicely I might even share him with you.”

The men laughed, especially Giantsbane, whose shoulders were shaking with the strength of his booming guffaws.

“Naw, you can keep him Cat. His tits aren’t big enough for my taste.”

Gendry snorted, shaking his head. This was definitely not how he expected things to go. With a nod from Davos, Gendry walked over and approached the two. Davos gave him a quick hug and slap on the back.

“Bout time somethin’ happened between you two. The sexual tension was enough to choke someone.” Davos muttered but unable to hide the proud smile.

“Yeah. You leading the crowd control?”

“Aye. Warrants just went through. Everything is a go.”

Gendry nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. This was really happening. Years he had been working towards taking down the Lannisters and now…either the plan would work or everything would go to shit. One way or another, something would happen.

Davos clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll see you after, aye? Cat, look out for him.”

“I’ll try. He seems to find trouble pretty easily on his own.”

Davos snorted, shaking his head good-naturedly. “Both of you stay safe. Hot Pie! With me, let’s go!” He slipped out, back towards the bullpen with Hot Pie doggedly following, giving both Arya and Gendry a smile as he passed them. Eyes drifted back to her, he noticed she no longer wore jeans and leather jacket but had changed into a black, tough pants and black long-sleeve under a Kevlar vest. A handgun was strapped to both thighs but he suspected she had several knives hidden on her still.

Arya interrupted his thoughts. “Clegane is talking with Dondarrion. He wants everyone outside by the trucks.”

He nodded before turning to his fellow SWAT team members and speaking loudly enough so all could hear him. “Alright, boss wants us outside. Gather what you need and head to the truck.” The guys slowly trickled out of the locker room, towards the back entrance and the large SWAT armored truck outside. Gendry finished tying his boots, then looked around to make sure nothing necessary was left behind on accident. He snatched Miller’s gloves off a bench shaking his head. The man was constantly misplacing something. Glancing back at the door, Arya surprised him by staying behind while the guys left. Currently she was staring just off to her left, hand tapping on her thigh. After a final look, he gathered his equipment and moved to stand in front of her.

Her eyes only shifted to his after he cupped the side of her face with his free hand. “Ready?”

She nodded, leaning into his touch with a sigh.

“Hey, we got this. The Lannisters don’t stand a chance. Today we will finally give them their due and get justice for everything they have done.”

“Thanks, Gendry.” She whispered, meeting his eyes.

“I’ve got your back.”

She smiled and kissed the palm of his hand on her cheek before opening the door. He followed her through and down the hallway, excitement and anticipation building in his chest.

“Do you want another gun or something before we roll out?”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “You just want to get me back to the weapons room, huh? Want a repeat of last time we were in there?”

“That does seem to be a hot spot for us.” He chuckled, thinking of the surprise blow job she had given him that ended with him panting and slumped to the floor. It had been astounding. He reached forward and smacked her tight ass, teasingly. “Maybe I have something else in mind this time.”

In a flash, she turned and shoved him against the wall before he had time to regain his footing. She claimed his mouth with a hot, needy kiss as her other hand stroked his cock through his pants. In an instant his blood was on fire and he wondered how quickly they could sneak into the back room without anyone noticing their absence. The door luckily had a lock, he doubted it was sound-proof though. Before he could deepen the kiss and reciprocate the touching, she vanished, walking down the hallway as if nothing had happened. He groaned, feeling his stiffening member. She was going to be the death of him. Taking a couple deep breaths, he adjusted his pants to try and hide it before continuing down the hallway. His mind thought of ways to pay her back for this…all of them involved her naked and moaning his name.

Outside the guys were lounging around the SWAT truck, some playing cards on the hood, smoking cigarettes or telling jokes while sitting on the short brick wall nearby. A few other officers were about, those probably held back for crowd control, but did not know it yet. Tension seeped into the air around them. Everyone knew something big was going down but not what exactly. Only the sharp glances around and the stiff postures gave away the concealed nerves and rising adrenaline. Gendry set his stuff in the truck and tossed Miller’s gloves at him earning a laugh and ‘thanks’.  Eyes scanning, he noticed Clegane was not out yet. Most likely getting last minute details from Dondarrion. To his surprise, he did not see Arya with the group. She had literally just walked out the door a minute or two before him. Where could she have gone? He wandered over to where Giantsbane stood telling a story to those sitting on the half brick-wall. Gendry leaned against the wall, arms crossed across his chest.

“Where’s Clegane and Cat?

“Clegane hasn’t come out yet.” Riddle softly said next to him, puffing on a cigarette. “There’s Cat.”

Gendry followed his nod to see her and Jaqen talking on the other side of the parking lot. Immediately he bristled, fists clenched. Jaqen was standing far too close of his liking. The Faceless Man’s eyes were glued to her face while she stared off into the distance. Their lips were moving but they were too far away to hear.

“Calm down, loverboy.” Riddle teased. “Shit, if your glare was any worse, that man’s head would explode into flames.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gendry quietly sighed. He needed to focus. Over the next several minutes he tried to keep his gaze focused on the men but his eyes kept drifting over to Arya. Whatever the two Faceless Men were discussing, it did not seem amicable. Both of their postures were too stiff and Arya refused to meet his eyes. It took everything in him to not walk over and step between them. Not because he thought Arya could not handle herself but because…well, he just wanted to protect her. He guessed she would not appreciate his intrusion though. Finally she walked away as Jaqen hopped onto a motorcycle and sped off. Although his and Arya’s relationship was no longer a secret, her reputation and authority as a Faceless Man needed to remain without question. However much he wanted to rush to her side, he remained against the wall. Seven hells though, watching her walk in her tactical clothing with those guns on her thighs and determined look on her face…she looked like an intimidating badass. He wanted to rip her clothes off and taste every part of her. Maybe after all this was over, she would be willing to wear the Kevlar vest and the thigh holsters to bed…just those two things. The things he could to do to her like that…

“Oi! Stop eye-fucking her!”

Gendry rolled his eyes at Giantbane’s comment as those around laughed. Apparently his watching her had not been as subtle as he was hoping for.

“You going to tell us how long you two been fucking?”

“Ask her.”

Giantsbane chuckled. “She already wear the pants, eh? Do you do everything she says?’

“Hells yeah.” Gendry smirked, deciding to play along. “She’s terrifying. She could kill me with her little finger and hide my body and you’d never find it.”

Arya came over as the guys were trying unsuccessfully to hide their laughter. Moving to stand next to Giantsbane, she quirked an eyebrow.

“Lady Cat! We were just saying how your boy here looked ready to pin you against a wall while you were walking over.” Giantsbane nudged her.

She shrugged as she deadpanned. “Wouldn’t be the first time. He does seem to enjoy using tables more though.”

Gendry could feel his mouth hanging open as he stared at her. Oh shit.

“Oh yeah? How long ago this start?” Giantsbane continued as he laughed.

“You jealous I jumped his fine ass before you, ginger?” Arya pretended to examine a fingernail thoroughly. “I thought you had a thing for a certain large, blonde woman. The one at your place now seems nice enough. She’s a Tarth, right?”

Giantsbane’s eyes widened as he stared at her. The rest of the guys around were either laughing or staring at Giantsbane in confusion. Never once had Giantsbane mentioned having a girlfriend or anyone living with him. He kept playing off his reputation as a player but that did not seem to be accurate anymore.

“How in the hells…?” Giantsbane looked over at Gendry.

He just raised his hands in surrender, not even trying to hide his amusement. “She’s Faceless. She knows everything.”

“Uh huh.” Giantsbane looked back down at Arya beside him. “I’m glad you’re on our side.” She shrugged. “Well, make sure loverboy takes good care of you.”

“I’m not worried. He’s got a wicked tongue in that mouth of his.”

Gendry chocked on his own spit.

At that moment, Clegane stomped over, gathering the men around him. With one look at the smirks on the faces of those nearby and Gendry covering his mouth with a faint tint of a blush on his cheeks, Clegane just shook his head. “I don’t wanna fuckin’ know. Alright, ladies, we’re going to hit the Lannisters hard and right up the ass tonight. We’re going to raid a house they’re hiding in. It’s a three-story, single home but with the design, she’s going to be a bitch so make sure all the exits are covered. We have it confirmed that both Jamie and Cercei Lannister are there with Gregor being her personal bodyguard. We’re guessing they have at least ten others acting as guards but as many was twenty and they have a fuck ton of firepower. We’re going to hit hard and fast. One group will infiltrate while the others guard the perimeter. We can’t let any of the damn rats escape, got it? We’ll park one street away so everyone can jump out and hang on the sides. Once we hit, there will be officers on the street to make sure civilians stay away. Dondarrion wants these fuckers alive but if they try and take a shot, you protect yourself and those around you. Any questions? Gear up, we’re moving out and no one fuck this up!”

“Yes, sir!” The men scrambled to get the rest of their tactical gear on besides their helmets, they would not have a chance to fully dress once they arrived.

“Do you want any gear?”

Arya turned to look at Gendry as he spoke. “No, I work better without it.”

He did not like that. They were literally walking into a firestorm and the only protection she wore was a Kevlar vest. This was not something he could fight her about now. They had to get moving. He would have to trust her judgment on this for now. He moved beside her, holding her gaze, hoping it conveyed how serious he was. “You stay behind me. I’ll protect you, at least until we get inside.”

She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off.

“Once we get inside, I’ll follow your lead. I’ve got your back. I won’t have you getting shot before we even enter the house.”

Nodding, she licked her lips, glancing over at the SWAT truck as men began to load up into it.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, don’t get hurt, ok?” She said softly, meeting his eyes once again.

“Wasn’t planning on it. Stay behind me.” They walked over and loaded into the cramped truck, Arya picking a seat on the bench next to him.

The air was tense. The reality of what they were about to do sinking in. No one spoke on the way over. This raid could go without a hitch with all the Lannisters captured and no one hurt. Or everything falls apart and the Stranger owns many more souls by the end of the day. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky into a beautiful painting of reds and yellows. So much beauty in such a messed up world. Gendry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. He prayed that whatever gods cared or were paying attention, that they protected his team, especially Arya. He refused to lose anyone else because of the damn Lannisters. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Arya beside him. Her eyes were closed, leaning her head back, taking slow, deliberate breaths. He wished he could kiss her one more time, have the taste of her on his lips before heading out. Stilling himself, he kept his hands and his lips to himself. Everyone needed to get into the correct headspace, to prepare however they needed to before storming the fortress. They had the element of surprise, which would only benefit them for so long. Closing his eyes once more, he pulled the image of his mother to mind. It was almost twenty years since her murder and the ache was still there. He thought of her smiling, eyes alive as she held his child-sized hand. ‘This is for you’ he thought. The ones who took her from him were finally going to be terminated. Never would the Lannisters rise again. He would make damn sure of it.

 

* * *

 

They stopped one street away to disembark and jump onto the sides of the SWAT armored truck. As they rolled down the street towards their final destination, Gendry put an arm around Arya, wanting her closer to protect her but also because her grip on the overhead bar was not great with her diminished heighted. Later on, he would make a short joke but for now he needed her to stay alive. When they rounded the corner and the large brick house came into view, Gendry forced down the anger threatening to fuel him. He needed to stay clear headed and focused. The house was large and looked like something out of a magazine…not surprising based on the neighborhood they were in. A wrought iron fence outlined the property and gate blocked the driveway. The SWAT truck pulled right up to the gate and everyone jumped off, a practiced, synchronized movement. Two at the front held a battering ram and with one good swing knocked the gate open, lock broken. Heart hammering, sweat beading on his forehead behind the helmet’s clear visor, he pulled his assault rifle up, ready to unload on anything that moved. Frequently he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Arya was still behind him. Those carrying shields led the assault towards the house then split off, some to cover the sides and back while the rest headed towards the front door. There were no shots being fired at them. SWAT knew people were inside. Hell, they had Lannister firepower at their disposal. Why were they not being shot at? Gendry was thankful but it also set him more on edge. It could not be this easy.

“RELEASE!” Clegane thundered. A second later flashbangs were thrown through the windows on the ground floor. They lit off, making it looking like lightening was erupting inside. Cries of pain could be heard. Those making the frontal assault rapidly moved to enter the front door, ready for anything. Hopefully. Eight men lay on the ground stunned and rolling in pain.

A quick sweep of the ground floor brought out only one other rat who was hiding in the kitchen. He was grabbed and dragged to join the others in the front of the house.

“Stone, Tarly, get their weapons. Handcuff these bastards!” Clegane gruffly commanded, pointing his assault rifle towards the stairs and began ascending. Gendry followed the large man with Arya and two others behind her. The steps creaked with each footfall. Each heartbeat sounded like a gong beating in his mind. His eyes were trained in front of him, searching for any sign of trouble, of danger. As they were almost to the top, a couple of shots zoomed just past Clegane’s head making everyone duck, scanning around.

“Fuckin’ cunts.” Clegane swore before motioning for Gendry to deploy the flashbangs still on his belt. On his count, both Clegane and Gendry tossed the flashbangs up the stairs, towards the landing as a distraction. As they detonated, Gendry made sure to cover Arya behind him. In the moment, he regretted not pushing her to wear more body armor or a helmet. Now was not the time to think about that. She would make it out alive and unhurt. She had too. Immediately after the flash, they raced up the stairs, rifles out and senses sharp. Shots were fired. The smell of gunpowder filled the room. Raids are fast-paced, movements instinctual. That was why SWAT practiced continuously. There was not time to stop and think or to second-guess. That was how you got hit. Once everything settled, feeling both like only a second passed yet also an eternity, Gendry surveyed around. In the main room on the second floor, there were two dead bodies of Lannister men and one wounded, blood seeping into his pants over his thigh.

“Get their weapons, secure the wounded.”

Lemoncloak and Giantsbane handcuffed the wounded man, spittle and curses flying out of his mouth. Gendry moved around them and checked the bodies to confirm death. What had him worried was they still had not found the Lannister twins. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A glance at Clegane showed the man’s frustrated apprehension.

“This floor is clear.” Arya materialized beside him, pistol in hand.

That left only one more place for the Lannisters to be. And if they were not there? Could this place be a diversion? Did they somehow catch wind of the raid?

“Waters, Cat, let’s go.” Clegane pointed to Lemoncloak and Giantsbane. “Hold this floor, if you hear anything, provide back up.”

Then all hell broke loose. Shots were fired. Some shots were coming from the top of the stairwell, leading to the third floor. The worst were the large caliber bullets being shot through the floor above them. Bullets and wood splinters filled the air. There was no safe place to hide from the barrage. It was raining bullets.

Someone screamed in pain and then silence. A faint cackling could be heard through the destruction that made Gendry’s blood run cold. As soon as the first bullets were shot, Gendry shoved Arya towards a nearby wall and covered her with his body, thankful for her shorter stature. They needed to take out those shooters but he would be damned if he was going to let Arya be killed. He could hear Clegane’s animalistic growl and Giantbane’s furious cry as they returned fire. Soon as Arya’s back hit the wall, both pistols were in her hands, firing towards the stairwell. Her arms out on either side of Gendry’s torso, firing towards the stairs while his body hovered over hers, his elbows against the wall to shield her as much as possible. A second later, it felt like a truck slammed into his back. A groan of pain slipped past his lips as he briefly closed his eyes. The pain tore through his whole torso, but seemed concentrated on his right side. He shifted slightly and swore as the pain flared up. He opened his eyes to see Arya staring up at him, wide-eyed. Just as abruptly as the rainstorm of bullets began, it ceased leaving behind an eerie silence.

“You hit?” Gendry asked, unmoving. He did not trust the silence.

She shook her head but as she opened her mouth to speak, a loud thud landed on the steps…followed by another…then another.

Gendry’s head swiveled to examine the newest danger. What appeared coming down the stairs made his heart stop and mouth go dry. Gregor Clegane descended the stairs in body armor and helmet with a fully automatic rifle in hand looking like the Stranger himself coming to take their souls. There was a long, pregnant pause as Gregor’s thick boots landed on the floor from the last step, sending vibrations over the hardwood floor. Everyone froze as if waiting for someone else to make the first move. Here was the savage guard dog of Cercei Lannister…which meant she was upstairs and had sent her last form of protection to save herself.

One breath. Two breaths. Then it started.

Gregor pulled the trigger and the firestorm of bullets continued. Hearing Sandor Clegane’s fury amongst the firepower and wood splintering, Gendry moved.  Roughly he shoved Arya towards a nearby desk and covered her again as best as he could. His right side screamed at him, but he only gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. A reverberating boom shook the floor and the bullets ceased being fired. Then he could hear it. Gendry popped his head up from behind the desk to see Clegane and his brother wrestling on the floor, destruction in their wake. A second glance showed Lemoncloak laying on the ground unmoving and Giantsbane slowly rising to his feet. Now was their chance. Now was the moment. As Gendry tried to rise, his ribs revolted against the movement and he dropped back down onto one knee.

Suddenly Arya moved in front of him and pulled his helmet off. Her eyes frantically searched his, her beautiful, stormy eyes like a maelstrom of vengeance. He loved looking into them.

“Arya, go.” He coughed, cringing as the movement made his side flair up. “I’ve got your back.”

She stared intently at him for a moment longer. Mixed emotions flittered behind her eyes. Without warning, she cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. “Don’t die.”

“As m’lady commands.”

Spinning around, she raced over to the stairs and up them, silent as death.

Gritting his teeth, he slowly rose, his breathing feeling difficult. He could not give into the pain now. He could not give into the waiting darkness. The fight was not over. Gregor and Sandor were both on their feet now, swinging punches that could easily break bones of a normal man. Both their helmets were off. The scarring on Sandor’s face only intensified the snarl on his lips, eyes burning with hate. Gregor laughed manically, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. They circled one another like predators before grappling again, fighting for dominance, fighting for life. Only one would be walking away from this fight. Gendry had to make sure it was his boss.

Giantsbane knelt next to their fallen comrade, checking his pulse holding his rifle with his other hand, pointed at the Cleganes. Lemoncloak had still not moved.

“Get him outta here!” Gendry yelled at Giantsbane, bringing his rifle up. “Get everyone out!”

Hesitating only a split second, the red-head gathered up their friend as best as he could and hurried down the stairs, leaving his rifle behind. The commotion did nothing to deter the brothers from beating each other to a bloody pulp. Both men had blood running down their faces and wild, blood-thirsty looks in their eyes.

Groaning through his own pain, Gendry raised his rifle as best as he could. Broken ribs screamed. He could only hope no internal organs were damaged. Each breath was a struggle and a hazy darkness rested on the edges of his vision. He waited, leaning his hip on the devastated desk. A head shot was all he needed. A moment where the brothers separated long enough for a clear shot. He refused to give into his own fear and accidently hit his boss with a flinching, hurried shot. The Cleganes pounded on each other mercilessly, destruction and death an invisible  blanket over them. Sandor’s left arm hung dislocated and he favored his left side. Gregor stumbled in his movements but kept going, With a furious cry, Gregor threw Sandor backwards and onto the floor. Instantly Gendry pulled the trigger. A loud bang erupted as blood gushed from a hole just below Gregor’s right eye. The monstrous man fell onto his knees, a hideous scream that sounded more like from an animal than a man resounded. With the movement, Sandor rolled over and kicked his brother in the chest, knocking him onto his back. His fist slammed into the half-dead man’s throat repeatedly until his chest ceased moving. Blood was splattered all over the floor and over the bodies of the Cleganes, one dead and one alive.

Heart racing from the adrenaline, Gendry pressed a hand to his side and winced. Looking back over to his boss, their eyes met. Both were battered and hurt but alive.

“Fuckin’ bastard.” Clegane muttered, sliding away from his brother and grimacing.

A ghost of a smile touched Gendry’s lips but his mind turned elsewhere. As if on cue, Arya silently appeared on the stairs coming down from the third floor. A knife was in her right hand, stain red and dripping onto the steps. Blue eyes met gray eyes and she nodded. There was no need to check. Arya would not leave the twins alive. The blood dripping off her knife confirmed that. A whoosh of air left Gendry’s lungs making him wince again. It was over. It felt almost surreal. So long had he imagined this moment. Justice restored. Revenge repaid. Whatever you wanted to call it. The Lannisters were dead and Gregor Clegane with them. Words fled his mind as the realization finally sunk in. They won.

Clegane moved painfully slow, rising to his feet as he surveyed around them. “About damn time.”

 

* * *

 

Gendry sat on a stretcher as a paramedic fussed around him. The two ambulances that had arrived were gone already, taking Lemoncloak and Clegane to the hospital. Clegane fought to stay but with the amount and extent of his injuries and pain, the paramedics worried about internal injuries. Gendry promised the man to stay behind and call him soon as everything was cleaned up. Now he sat with a spare paramedic fussing over him and threatening to sedate him if he didn’t hold still. The cool evening air refreshed him as it drifted over his naked torso. The paramedic helped remove the body armor from Gendry and cut off his tactical shirt to assess his injury. He begrudgingly looked at his sliced tactical shirt on the edge of the stretcher, knowing he would have to buy a replacement now. That was not how he planned to spend part of his next paycheck.

After poking and prodding, causing Gendry to swear loudly, the paramedic began wrapping his ribs. “I’m guessing at least two broken ribs, maybe three more cracked but we’ll need an X-ray to confirm. I don’t think you punctured anything internally but try not to move too much so it stays that way. Looks like the body armor caught the huge bloody bullet but dispersed the impact. You must of hit the ground hard at some point. Its amazing you’re not more injured. You’re one lucky bastard. I’m going to wrap you now but you’ll need to go to the hospital for that X-ray.”

He nodded, not looking forward to the experience. If that was the payment for taking down the Lannisters though, he would gladly pay it. Glancing up, he saw Giantsbane and Arya stalking towards him. He was anxious to hear the status of everything. Giantsbane had hung back at the target house to supervise the clean up and get the prisoners onto waiting transportation vehicles. Arya had vanished after escorting Gendry and Clegane outside to their fellow SWAT team and paramedics.

“Hey, Waters. You still breathing?”

“Yeah, you don’t get my job just yet.”

The giant red-head laughed. “Damn, I could get used to giving orders. What’s your status?”

Gendry winced as the paramedic pulled tight on the wrap around his torso. “Broken ribs. I’ll be fine.”

“Stay here, officer.” The paramedic placed a hand on Gendry’s bare shoulder. “You don’t get to leave just yet.” Then he stepped away to help fix up those with minor injuries.

“Have we heard from the others yet?”

Arya nodded, placing her hands on her hips. “Jamie Lannister was at the warehouse. He’s been taken into custody along with the pyromaester. All the wildfire is going to be evacuated to a safe place by the fire department and the bomb squad.”

“I thought he was supposed to be here.”

“That’s what intel said. Must have gone to check on the wildfire just before the raid.”

“What’s going to happen with Cercei’s body?”

Giantsbane spoke up. “The bitch is being cremated then given to what’s left to her family.”

“Good, good.” Gendry rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to move too much. His side still burned but whatever pain reliver the paramedic had given him was finally kicking in. “Seven hells, I still can’t believe it’s all over.”

“Aye, never thought I’d see the day.”

“Better be careful it’s not boring for you now.” Arya teased.

“It’s never boring when the Wilding ginger is around!” Giantsbane chuckled. “I better check the men. Leave you two lovers alone.”

Gendry wadded up a towel next to him and tossed it at Giantbane’s retreating form, only causing the man to laugh harder.

A second later, Arya slapped his shoulder on his uninjured side.

“Seven hells! What was that for?”

“What did you think you were doing getting shot and almost killed! You should better protect yourself.”

“I wasn’t going to let you get hurt! I told you I had your back. Why do you constantly doubt that?

She stared at his hands in his lap, biting her bottom lip.

“I did say I’d take a bullet for you. I just didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

That earned a small smirk from her. “Fuck you.”

“You already have, vixen…and you definitely liked it. And I do think the kitchen counter may have been your favorite.”

Finally meeting his eyes again, she rolled hers. “You’re mistaken. That time on the couch was quite…pleasurable.”

“Ah. I never realized how flexible you were. When we get back to the apartment, we’ll have to retest this out.”

“What makes you think I’m coming back with you?”

That made him freeze. Somehow he had assumed she would return with him once the Lannisters were gone. Had he missed something? He watched her, his mouth partially open but no words coming out. He had waited and hoped for her return…knowing she would come back. She had to. He cared too deeply for her to let her run away again. What could he say to change her mind? What could he say to get her to stay? Even with everything earlier after meeting Varys…why would she still doubt?

“I should…” She took a step away, but that simple movement felt like a million miles had been placed between them.

Without thinking, he reacted instantaneously. He reached out and snagged her hand before she could get too far. She hesitated before meeting his eyes, expression forcibly neutral. “Please,” he begged softly, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand, “don’t do this. Give us a chance.”

She shook her head, but clasped her hand in his. “I’m not a good person.”

“I know.” Slowly he tugged her closer until she stood between his legs. “But you’re a good person for me…and you’re fantastic in bed, whenever we make it that far.”

That earned another chuckle and eye roll.

“Arya Stark, I want you to come live with me. I want every moment of your time I can have and I want to know everything possible about you. I miss you and my life isn’t the same without you. Please.” The declaration felt stupid and cheesy. This is why he avoided romantic movies, those parts always made him gag. But here and now, he needed her to understand the truthfulness of his words and intentions.

After an unending moment of her staring into his eyes, she placed her other hand behind his neck and pressed him forward. She touched their foreheads, taking a shaky breath. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok. My stuff is still at your place?”

A stupid grin spread on his face “Yes, right where you left it.”

“I can’t decide if that’s creepy or sweet.”

“Hey! That’s no way to talk to your boyfriend.”

She leaned back to met his gaze, a single eyebrow raised. “Oh, so you’re my boyfriend now?”

“Yes, and now that its official, I’m taking full advantage of it.” Before she could protest too much, he tugged her head closer to his and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, he wished he could drown in the feel and taste of her. Immediately the sound of applause and whistles came from their left. Releasing her, he looked over her head to see the rest of the SWAT team and a few other officers, including Davos, standing back watching and hooting. Quickly he gave them a perfect view of his middle finger, making them laugh and Arya chuckle.

“Well I think the secret is truly out now…hope you don’t mind.”

In response, she pulled him closer and crashed her lips against his with such passion that his breathing immediately sped up and his hands splayed on her back to keep them both steady. The cheering and hooting was drown out by the taste of her on his lips and tongue, the sounds of their ragged breathing and the warmth of her pressed against him. His ribs protested but he ignored it. This moment was perfection and he planned on enjoying every aspect of it.

Unfortunately that enjoyment did not last long. A not-so-subtle cough alerted him to the returned paramedic. Untangling their lips, Gendry looked over at the man but kept his arms around his woman. His vixen. His and no other’s.

“Ambulance is here. We’re taking you to the hospital for that X-ray.”

He nodded then glanced down. “Care to come with and keep me company?”

“Course. Probably good to check on Clegane…then we can go home.”

Home. He liked the sound of that. Especially with her by his side.

“As m’lady commands.”

 

* * *

  

“Need another beer?”

Gendry looked up from drumming his fingers on his thigh. Davos took the empty lawn chair next to him, handing over a beer bottle to match his own. “Thanks.” Gendry easily popped the top and took a swig. It tasted cold and crisp, perfect to offset the fading heat of King’s Landing.

“How ya holdin’ up?”

“Well enough. Ready to be working again.”

It had been a month since the Lannister organization was destroyed. Cercei Lannister was dead, body cremated. Jamie Lannister was in jail, awaiting trial which would send him to prison. Gregor Clegane was dead also, no one cared what happened to his body. The rest of those that worked for the Lannisters were awaiting their own trials in jail, many having begun spewing secrets of the Lannisters trying to lessen their own prison times. Sandor Clegane was alive and recovering from his extensive injuries received during the fight with his brother. Gendry was healing well himself, his ribs not bothering him as much anymore until he moved about too much. Using the excuse that he was supposed to be resting, even if he refused to do it at home, Clegane began giving Gendry more responsibilities and work in leading the SWAT team. In truth, it was apparent that Clegane was handing over the reins to Gendry, taking a step back to see how his second-in-command could handle it. Even though Gendry was stuck on desk duty until his ribs fully healed, he enjoyed the extra work and taking charge of the men. The only shortcoming of everything that went so well was the death of Lemoncloak. He lived long enough after the fight to make it to the hospital but died on the operating table from a bullet that managed to slip through his body armor and wreck his lungs. His death had been hard on those on the SWAT team and in the police department. Thankfully the past month had been quiet otherwise for those in the police department.

“Aye, I understand.” Davos surveyed those in his backyard. It was a Sunday evening and Davos was hosting a gathering for the SWAT team to relax and unwind at his home. It was a reprieve for those nursing their own minor injuries and the silent pain of losing Lemoncloak. The brothers-in-arms supported one another but they had not had a chance to truly relax together. The time here felt like a blessed breath of fresh air. Riddle was manning the grill with Clegane hovering over his shoulder to make sure the burgers and brats were not being burnt. A few others were siting around talking and laughing with a beer in hand.

“Ya keep checkin’ ya phone. Everythin’ is set then?”

Gendry tucked his phone into his pocket. “Yeah. Should be here soon. Thank you for doing this.”

Davos waved off the thanks before taking a sip of his beer. “That lady of yours…she has her secrets and demons…but I see the way you look at each other. Don’t lose that.”

He smiled in acknowledgement as his eyes sought her. Arya stood off to the side laughing and taunting Giantsbane as they competed in knife throwing. It came as no surprise that she won, her knives always hitting the bullseye on the target, no matter the distance. Occasionally, Gendry wondered if he should be concerned with that knowledge for his own safety. He would just shrug those thoughts away and laugh to himself. If she had not killed him by now, he guessed it was unlikely to happen.

They had been living together in his apartment which made his recovery both easier and more difficult. She took delight in teasing him that he helped her after she got out of the hospital and now it was her turn to return the favor. The hard part was, he quickly realized, she had an affinity for walking nude when home and it drove him wild. The doctors had told him to take it easy…which was impossible while watching her parade around their place in nothing but her skin. He would not change anything though. Every morning he woke up next to her, feeling her curled up against him and got to kiss her good morning. It still boggled him that she chose to stay with him. Sometime he had to pinch himself to remember that this was not just a dream.

“I don’t plan too.” Gendry murmured, casting his eyes again over his friends, coworkers and his vixen. Life was good. There was only one thing that he felt needed to happen for life to be perfect.

He chatted with Davos for several minutes, catching up and making plans for him and Arya to come over for the weekly cook-outs that Davos hosted.

His phone buzzed and rapidly he pulled it out of his pocket to check the text. Seeing the statement, a broad smile lit up his face. Without preamble, he leapt out of the lawn chair, and started over to where Arya stood. She had moved on from knife throwing to arguing which type of pistol was better for work or personal use with some of the SWAT guys. It never failed to amuse Gendry the conversations she would have that “normal” people would question…but she fit right into his world and those already in it.

Noticing his approach, Arya cocked her head to the side as she watched him beelining towards her. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple, making her squirm. “I have a present for you.”

“What?” She looked up at him confused.

“Come here…” He tugged her away from the guys.

“What is it?”

“Trust me…come on.”

With an exaggerated groan, she reluctantly followed him, making those nearby laugh. “This had better not be like the new TV thing…”

He laughed as he pulled her closer to the house. “Your confidence in me is overwhelming.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Now was the moment. Movement out of the corner of his eye had him swiftly turn Arya to face him. He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. “You know I would do anything for you, right? I’ll always have your back.”

“I’ll always have yours…” Arya replied truthfully but with a dash of hesitation due to confusion. She hated surprises but he hoped she liked this one.

“I know. Happy birthday, vixen.” He kissed her before he slowly released her face and turned her towards the patio door.

One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. Then…

“Jon?” She whispered in shock.

In an instant she ran towards the figure in black who stood just outside the door but with her movement, his own feet carried him until they met on the lawn. A collision of bodies and cries of joy erupted from the two. The figure in black picked up Arya and spun her around, her own arms tight around his neck and her face tucked into his neck.

Gendry could only stand there and smile. His heart full. He could never get his family back. His mother had been killed by the Lannisters. But this…reuniting his woman to a long lost, favorite brother…this he could do. It had not taken as much work as he thought to confirm that Jon Snow was the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch and to get in touch with him. When Gendry explained who he was and that Arya lived with him, the man had broken down in tears over the phone. He had thought she was dead all these years and to hear that she was alive and well. Quickly they threw together plans for him to reunite with her. He used the excuse he needed to visit King’s Landing for political relations so there would not be concern for his absence at Castle Black. The hardest part was keeping the knowledge from Arya. Davos and Hot Pie had been essential for keeping the plans secret.

Hot Pie walked through the patio door and gave Gendry a hearty wave. He had been the one to pick up Jon Snow and bring him over to Davos’.  All the others watched on with joy and amusement, not fully knowing what was transpiring but realizing its significance.

“Ya done a good thing.” Davos came up beside Gendry and clapped him on the shoulder.

He could only nod, unable to tear his eyes away from the siblings and the pure joy that emoted from them. So much bad had happened in his life but now, maybe there was hope for a future filled with love and joy. Not that things would always be easy, for life is never that simple. But he was surrounded by people who cared for him and a surrogate family. The Lannisters were gone and the streets of King’s Landing were better for it. He found someone who challenged him, made him want to be a better person and would have his back in the gun fights and the mundane tasks. His life was perfect now and his heart full. Nothing could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, what did you guys think? Leave me a comment.   
> I also recently joined the lovely world of tumblr so you can find me there under 'mrsalwayswrite'. I am currently obsessing over Season 8 of GoT (obviously) so I would love nothing more than to have others chat with on there.   
> Thank you all again for reading this and waiting so patiently.   
> <3


End file.
